


Vous avez dit Yaoi ?

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fangirls, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, Objectification, Parody, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: — Remets-toi, Heero, fit Duo en démarrant la voiture.— Elle croit que…— C'était la première fois qu'elle te faisait le coup ? Te plains pas ! Ça fait au moins six mois que Hilde me supplie de lui raconter comment je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi pendant la guerre : entre deux missions, ou bien peut-être le coup de foudre, bien entendu, ou notre relation purement sexuelle de réconfort qui s'est changé en amour quelque part entre l'une de tes autodestructions et ma capture !— … ? Comment est-ce qu'on aurait seulement eu le temps ? marmonna Heero, perturbé.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Vous avez dit Yaoi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Livejournal en février 2006. Toutefois, c'était l'un de mes premiers bunnies GW, elle a été commencée en 2001, reprise et terminée en avril 2004, et corrigée une dernière fois en décembre 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.

_Vendredi 15 septembre, AC 201, palais de Sank, 15h13._

— Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais, commença Relena en mettant un sucre dans son thé.

Heero leva les yeux vers elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

— Si j'avais su… continua-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. En fait, j'aurais dû le deviner. C'était tellement évident !

Heero préféra garder le silence et jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à la porte. Duo était sorti quelques instants plus tôt et le brun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne. Vite, de préférence.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

— Mais j'aurais franchement préféré que tu me le dises. J'aurais compris, tu sais. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

Heero la regarda fixement.

— Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment. Je suis sûre que Duo ne t'en voudra pas si tu avoues tout. Ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez discrets, de toute façon ! Cette manière dont vous vous regardez…

Heero n'avait pas l'impression de regarder Duo d'une manière particulière et allait demander où Relena voulait en venir lorsqu'elle lâcha d’elle-même l'information, le ton absolument rayonnant :

— Ça se voit tellement que vous vous aimez plus que tout !

Si elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder Heero, elle aurait constaté que son interlocuteur venait de faire un court-circuit. 

— C'est Dorothy qui me l'a fait remarquer en premier, expliqua-t-elle. Hilde était tout à fait d'accord, mais Lucrezia était déçue, elle pensait que tu étais dans un threesome avec Trowa et Quatre. Honnêtement, quelle idée ! Et Sally s'imaginait que le threesome était composé de Duo, Wu Fei et toi, mais la combinaison Duo-Trowa-toi était bien plus crédible. C'est évident que Wu Fei est avec Quatre.

— Quatre ? réussit à répéter Heero d’une voix étrangement aiguë.  
— Oui ! fit Relena, l’air ravi. On s’est toutes faites avoir, au début, on pensait sincèrement que Trowa et Quatre… Avoue que ça portait à confusion. Enfin, heureusement Catherine nous a tout expliqué. Et c’est vrai qu’ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux ! Ils sont tellement mignons ! Enfin bref, finalement tout le monde s'est mis d'accord : Duo et toi, vous nous cachez votre relation.

Une explosion de rire coupa court à la crise cardiaque de Heero. Duo, adossé au mur près de la porte, était plié en deux, sur le point de tomber par terre. Que ce soit à cause du discours de Relena ou à cause de l'expression de Heero restait à définir.

_15h47._

— Remets-toi, Heero, fit Duo en démarrant la voiture.

— Elle croit que…

— C'était la première fois qu'elle te faisait le coup ? Te plains pas ! Ça fait au moins six mois que Hilde me supplie de lui raconter comment je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi pendant la guerre : entre deux missions, ou bien peut-être le coup de foudre, bien entendu, ou notre relation purement sexuelle de réconfort qui s'est changé en amour quelque part entre l'une de tes autodestructions et ma capture !

— … ? Comment est-ce qu'on aurait seulement eu le temps ? marmonna Heero, perturbé.

Il avait eu bien autre chose à penser qu'à tomber amoureux d'un de ses partenaires ! Ils étaient en guerre !

— C'est pas une question de logique, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. Pour Hilde, le fait qu'on emménage ensemble était une preuve évidente de notre relation passionnelle. J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était une question pratique, rien à faire ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de savoir lequel de nous saute l’autre.

— …?????!!!!!!

— Comme tu dis. C'est tellement grave que lors de ta mission avec Trowa y'a quatre mois, Hilde m'a demandé si j’avais pas peur qu’il en profite pour attenter à ta pudeur et te voler à moi, fin de citation ! Tro ! Le pauvre, s'il savait… Je crois que c'est Dorothy qui a lancé le truc, elles ont un club et un site web, il me semble.

— Catherine… Sally ?

— Ouais, et Noin aussi. Mais y'a pas qu'elles, quasiment toute la gent féminine des Prevs est dans le coup. Il suffit que deux ou plus de nous cinq disparaissent trente secondes, et ça y'est, elles créent un scénar digne d'une revue porno !

— Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Heero qui n'arrivait pas à en faire même un concept.

Duo haussa les épaules et se gara en bas de leur immeuble.

— Le problème d'être beau gosse ! répondit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. C'est toi qu'as les clefs ?

— Hn.

— Grouille-toi d'ouvrir, que je puisse te jeter sur le lit afin de rattraper l'heure passée chez Relena où j’ai pas pu te toucher.

— …

— J'rigole, fais pas cette tête !

_Au même moment, Palais de Sank_

— Alors ? demanda Catherine anxieusement.

Relena sourit à l’écran où se déroulait la vidéo-conférence.

— Ninmu kanryu, fit-elle.

Les autres filles lancèrent des cris de satisfaction avant de demander des précisions, et elle leur raconta son entrevue avec Heero dans les moindres détails.

— Il avait l’air assez perturbé ? demanda Dorothy.

— Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi choqué, répondit Relena avec un petit sourire.

— Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? demanda Noin pensivement.

— Connaissant Heero, ça va le travailler. Il va retourner l’idée dans sa tête pendant un moment et… tadam !

— Et c’est pas comme si Duo pouvait résister, ricana Hilde. On n’oublie pas le pari, Lu !

— Vous pouvez sortir vos dôjin, les filles, répliqua Noin. Heero est totalement seme.

— _Toi_, tu peux sortir tes dôjin, rétorqua Catherine. Heero est un Uke Ultime !

Noin fit mine de s’offenser.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

— Moi ce que je sais c’est que Duo n’est certainement pas uke, affirma Hilde. Ça me suffit.

— Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, intervint Dorothy. Regardez le blondinet. Il seme tout le monde.

— Quatre ne seme pas Trowa, en tout cas ! s’indigna Catherine. Wu Fei peut-être, mais pas Trowa.

— Quatre seme totalement Trowa, dit gentiment Hilde.

— Quatre pleure !

— Et Duo a les cheveux longs et Heero le plus beau fessier des Colonies et Wu Fei cuisine comme un dieu, coupa Sally. Arrête avec tes stéréotypes. On sait, et ce n’est pas le problème.

— Sally a raison, dit Relena d’un ton apaisant. L’important c’est qu’ils soient ensemble et ils ne le sont pas encore. Contrairement à Quatre et Wu Fei, fit-elle remarquer d’un ton qui signifiait qu’elle ne voyait du coup pas pourquoi on parlait de Quatre et Trowa.

— Toi et tes couples officiels, se moqua Dorothy.

— Si on vous laissait faire, ils seraient tous dans une relation échangiste !

— On peut rêver, souffla Hilde avec un clin d’œil. Bon, même stratégie que la dernière fois ?

— Oui, sauf que cette fois nous n’aurons pas besoin de mettre le site dans ses liens importants, comme pour Wu Fei, déclara Dorothy.

— Heero viendra le chercher tout seul pour se « préparer », continua Relena. Tout ce qu’il nous reste à faire…

— C’est de l'accueillir comme il se doit ! conclut Noin avec un sourire malicieux.

— J’ai presque pitié, dit Sally.

Dorothy éclata de rire.

— Faut pas ! On lance l’artillerie lourde, mois spécial 212, les filles !

_Samedi 16 septembre, AC 201, chambre de Heero, 23h36._

Durant sa vie courte mais bien remplie, Heero avait beaucoup appris, et notamment que lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il fallait tout faire pour la connaître le mieux possible afin de ne pas être surpris un jour.

Qu'une bande de filles soit obsédée par son inexistante relation amoureuse avec Duo le rendait complètement perplexe, voire un peu mal à l’aise. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi afin de mieux se défendre face à Relena, et a priori toutes les Preventers. Connaissant Relena comme il la connaissait, si elle avait décidé d’en parler, ce n’était pas anodin ; elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et elle était du genre têtu ! Mieux valait savoir sur quel terrain il se battait…

Trouver l’adresse du site avait été facile, trop facile peut-être, il aurait dû se méfier.

La première page était déjà un peu effrayante. Il ne savait pas qui avait dessiné _ça_, mais il était à peu près sûr que Duo n'avait pas d'ailes de démon tatouées sur la hanche, et qu'il sache, lui-même ne portait pas de piercing au téton gauche… Ni au droit, d’ailleurs.

Il refusa avec entêtement de remarquer que le dessin de Duo tenait le sien par la taille. Il baissa les yeux sur les mises à jour, inconscient de la petite tache rouge qui ornait ses pommettes.

_Warriors and Lovers_

_¤ Update ¤_

_Vendredi 15 septembre_

_Un nouveau look pour le site ! C'est un mois spécial 212, profitez-en bien !_

_Jetez un coup d'œil aux nouveaux fanarts et fanfics, ça en vaut la peine…_

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

En ouvrant les fanarts, Heero comprit enfin pourquoi.

Ecarlate, mortifié et se demandant _comment_ elles pouvaient savoir qu’il avait un grain de beauté juste sous la fesse droite, il referma la page avec précipitation, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

C’était Cathy qui le lui avait fait remarquer ! Il s’en souvenait très bien, il s’était à peine réveillé de son coma et il n’avait pas vu en quoi ça l’avait intéressée !

Et la petite cicatrice sur le haut de sa cuisse, celle qui lui restait de son combat avec Wu Fei lors de la Guerre de Noël, c’était Sally qui la lui avait recousue ! Sally, cette traîtresse de Sally ! Et le secret médical, alors ? Il allait _définitivement_ changer de médecin…

Grondant intérieurement, et croyant être moins perturbé par les fanfictions, il s'y risqua sans vraiment faire attention aux avertissements.

Sa première lecture fut un lemon contenant une paire de menottes, de la mousse au chocolat et un pot de yoghourt à la fraise.

_Dimanche 17 septembre, AC 201, chambre de Duo, 03h40._

Duo fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Il bailla et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Qu'est-ce que Heero faisait sous la douche à une heure pareille ?

Un peu inquiet, il se leva avec précipitation, se demandant si son ami était malade ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

— Heero ?

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta.

— Heero, ça va ?

— Hn.

— T’es malade ?

— Hn.

— J’peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

La douche redémarra à l'instant où il termina sa phrase et Duo prit un air perplexe. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes patiemment avant que l'eau s'arrête de nouveau de couler et que Heero sorte de la salle de bain, enroulé dans une large serviette, les cheveux trempés.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Duo et détourna les yeux légèrement. Inquiet, le châtain s'approcha.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Hn.

— Tu veux que je te prépare un chocolat ? insista-t-il.

Duo n'avait jamais vu personne devenir aussi écarlate en un temps aussi limité. Heero secoua la tête négativement avec violence, resserra la serviette autour de lui et s'éloigna. La chambre de Duo était à côté de la salle de bains, mais pour atteindre celle de Heero il fallait traverser le salon. Soucieux, Duo le suivit des yeux et juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, le brun se retourna, très clairement hésitant.

— Duo ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement, persuadé que Heero était malade mais n’osait pas le lui dire.

Il avait encore quelques problèmes à admettre qu’il était sujet à de telles faiblesses.

— Est-ce que tu as un tatouage en forme d’ailes de démon sur la hanche ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux, voire un peu d’inquiétude.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, pris de court par la question.

— Euh, non, pourquoi ? fit-il, décontenancé.

Heero haussa les épaules sans répondre et ferma la porte de la chambre. Duo resta en plan un bon moment avant de se secouer. Il aurait été incapable d’expliquer pourquoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait de faire ses valises et de prendre trois semaines de vacances. Duo n’avait jamais, jamais manqué d’écouter son instinct.

Sauf cette fois-ci. Il était fatigué, un peu inquiet pour Heero, et puis il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s’enfuirait et se cacherait.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher.

_Chambre de Heero, 04h27._

Heero ralluma son ordinateur avec un regard déterminé. Bon, il avait effectivement _été_ pris de court. Le groupe de filles était apparemment plus dangereux qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, la mission de reconnaissance serait plus difficile que prévue.

Un peu plus et il aurait laissé tomber, mais il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par Relena, ni aucune autre. Non, il lui fallait des renseignements adéquats pour les combattre et il les trouverait sur le site.

Heero inspira longuement et tapa l’adresse, les doigts presque chancelants.

_Si je n’y arrive pas, il restera l’autodestruction, _se rassura-t-il. 

Il resta stoïque face à l’image de la page d’accueil. Bon, première étape, ok. Il fallait qu’il tienne. Il tiendrait. Il était le Perfect Soldier.

Son regard dériva sur le menu et le mot « fanfictions » le fit presque sursauter.

_L’autodestruction_, se rappela-t-il.

D’une souris tremblante, les dents serrées mais les yeux brûlants de résolution, il cliqua.

_Mardi 19 septembre, AC201, QG des Preventers, 14h03. _

Duo jeta un regard de côté à Heero, soucieux. Le brun avait le regard imperturbable, la marche efficace, les muscles à fleur de peau. Le châtain ne l’avait pas vu comme ça depuis la Guerre de Noël.

Heero était en mode mission sans raison valable.

Ou du moins sans raison valable qu’il aurait partagée avec Duo, qui était rappelons-le, son _coéquipier_ et son _ami_.

Il accordait trois jours, et pas un de plus à Heero pour lui cracher ce qui n’allait pas.

_Jeudi 21 septembre, AC 201, chambre de Heero, 20h05._

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Heero supprima le site Warriors and Lovers de la mémoire de son ordinateur. Ça faisait quatre jours, et il n’y avait toujours pas eu d’offensive de l’ennemi, juste Duo qui s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi il était si tendu. Relena n’avait aucune patience dans ce genre de situation, Hilde et Catherine encore moins. Il s’était monté la tête : elles auraient déjà attaqué depuis longtemps si ç’avait été prévu.

Non, Relena avait juste voulu lui faire peur.

Il valait tout de même mieux prévenir que guérir.

Satisfait et soulagé, Heero éteignit son portable et chassa toute l’affaire de sa tête.

_Vendredi 22 septembre, AC 201, salon 20h45._

— Donne-moi cette télécommande, fit Duo d’un ton autoritaire.

Heero lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

— Viens la chercher, dit-il platement.

— Tu vas t’endormir après la première demi-heure du film ! se plaignit Duo.

— Alors tu n’auras qu’à zapper à ce moment-là.

— Je rate _toujours_ la première demi-heure à cause de toi !

Heero l’ignora royalement.

— Je te préviens, je vais venir te la prendre !

Le petit sourire dédaigneux de Heero fut la goutte d’eau de trop. Duo lança un cri de guerre qui dut raisonner dans tout l’immeuble et partit délivrer l’otage. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il était par terre, Heero assis sur lui et impossible à bouger, tenant la télécommande à bout de bras.

— Je t’aurai, Yuy, je te préviens ! menaça Duo en tentant désespérément de pousser le brun.

— Hn, hn.

Bon. Heero était peut-être un peu plus fort que lui mais Duo était plus malin, et surtout n’avait aucun remord à être déloyal.

— Tu l’auras voulu.

Les côtes de Heero étaient face à lui, vulnérables.

Il allait le regretter.

_20h59._

— Tricheur, réussit à émettre Heero, le souffle court et l’air indigné.

Duo lâcha un dernier rire avant de s’effondrer aux côtés de son ami, télécommande en main. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant pour reprendre leur souffle puis Duo tourna la tête vers Heero.

— Ça va mieux, toi, fit-il remarquer. Qu’est-ce que t’avais ces deux derniers jours ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

— Rien d’important, dit-il d’un ton qui autorisa Duo à le croire et à ne pas insister.

Il ferma les yeux. Dans le quart de seconde qui suivit, Heero lui avait arraché la télécommande des mains et le temps qu’il réagisse, le brun avait pris place sur le canapé et mit la chaîne qu’il voulait.

— Eh ! s’indigna Duo. Tricheur !

— J’ai eu un bon professeur.

Duo secoua la tête et sourit d’un air résigné avant d’aller s’asseoir aux côtés de Heero. Vivre avec Heero demandait quelques concessions, dont celle de ne pas voir la première demi-heure des films à la télé.

Tout aurait pu se terminer là, mais…

_Lundi 25 septembre, AC 201, salle de bain, 07h33. _

Le lundi et le mercredi étaient jours de relâche pour Heero qui ne travaillait chez les Preventers qu’à mi-temps et en cas d’urgence, mais pas Duo. Et comme tous les jours où Heero ne le levait pas en même temps que lui, le châtain était en retard, et dans sa panique réveillait son ami qui du coup renonçait à rester au lit.

— En retard, en retard, en retard, en retard, en retard…

Duo entra dans la salle de bains en courant, manquant renverser Heero sortant de la douche…

— ‘scus’, ‘ro ! En retaaard…

…attrapa la cravate noire qui complétait son uniforme de Preventer et ressortit à toutes vitesses, sans avoir jeté un second regard à son ami.

Sa serviette à la main, nu et encore mouillé, quelques gouttes d’eau perlant au bout de ses cils et les cheveux trempés lui tombant adorablement sur le visage, Heero était le rêve fait chair de toute personne normalement constituée.

Et Duo Maxwell venait de lui passer devant sans même avoir la décence de le remarquer.

Heero connaissait son sujet. Il avait passé deux jours à travailler dessus. Normalement, là, Duo aurait dû le trouver tellement sexy qu’il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui montrer à quel point il le trouvait sexy.

Pas que Heero tenait spécialement à ce que Duo lui saute dessus et lui montre… bref.

C’était une question de principe.

Heero Yuy était vexé.

Préoccupé, il attacha sa serviette autour de sa taille, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bains, devenant par là un rêve fait chair ambulant.

Heero ne s’était jamais vraiment préoccupé de son physique ; son corps n’avait toujours été que ça : un corps. Mais Relena, Dorothy et les autres parlaient de lui dans les fanfictions comme s’il était la définition du mot sexy ; elles parlaient aussi de Duo comme ça, mais elles avaient raison dans ce cas-là. Duo avait une manière de se déplacer qui donnait l’impression qu’il était le maître du monde, il était toujours à l’aise, savait toujours se sortir de n’importe quelle situation avec un sourire et une phrase. Duo plaisait, ne pouvait pas aller où que ce soit sans briser deux ou trois cœurs sur son passage.

Heero devenait agoraphobe si plus de deux personnes le regardaient, se sentait vulnérable s’il n’avait pas son arme pour régler le problème, et les gens n’étaient pas plus à l’aise avec lui qu’il ne l’était avec eux.

Alors pourquoi Relena et les autres disaient qu’il était sexy ?

Si ça se trouvait ce n’était pas vrai, et l’idée le perturba un peu.

Heero traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, sans entendre les « en retard, en retard, en retard… » de Duo qui se préparait un café sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il lâcha son tee-shirt, et du coup se baissa pour le ramasser.

Les « en retard » de Duo ralentirent.

La serviette de Heero, ayant bien appris son rôle, se défit et tomba à terre à son tour.

Un silence étranglé s’installa dans la cuisine.

Grommelant, Heero la rattrapait pour la rattacher à sa taille quand :

— SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!!!!

Heero se retourna pour voir Duo contourner le comptoir en jurant comme un charretier, ses vêtements recouverts de café.

— Bordel, Heero ! protesta-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Heero, perplexe mais amusé, leva un sourcil.

Même à Duo, il arrivait de ne pas être sexy.

_ Glacier « Chez Marco », 15h43._

Heero étudia sa glace un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Le problème l’avait tellement titillé qu’il avait fini par décider qu’il devait en parler à quelqu’un et demande conseil. Ça n’arrivait pas souvent, mais Heero admettait volontiers qu’en matière de vie de tous les jours, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ceci nécessitait quelqu’un de professionnel pour le guider, quelqu’un qui avait de l’expérience en la matière de sélection masculine. Quelqu’un qui le connaissait bien, en qui il avait confiance, et qui ne le trahirait pas comme Sally.

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux cheveux courts et châtain-roux. Il était temps de se lancer.

— Est-ce que je suis sexy ?

Une main remonta la paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui faisait face, révélant deux yeux bleu très clair et presque choqués.

— _Excuse-moi_ _?_ Tu peux répéter ?

— Est-ce que je suis sexy ? répéta alors Heero avec sérieux.

— Heero, déclara Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada avec emphase, tu es l’être humain le plus sexy du système solaire.

Heero se renfonça dans sa chaise, peu convaincu.

— Duo est plus sexy que moi, fit-il.

Mariemaia secoua la tête en léchant un peu de glace à la passion.

— Duo est sexy, mais pas sexy comme toi, fit-elle d’un ton de professionnelle. Duo est sexy prédateur, tu vois ? Il est conscient de l’être et de l’effet que ça fait. Quand Duo te regarde, tu te contentes de frissonner et d’attendre qu’il s’empare de toi.

Heero la dévisagea, sourcils froncés, buvant ses paroles.

— Wu Fei est sexy aussi, continua-t-elle. Mais lui est sexy à être sauté dessus. Il a beau faire son ours misogyne à sale caractère, t’as plus envie de le coincer contre un mur qu’autre chose ! Quatre est sexy à personne déterminée. Quand il regarde Wu Fei, il est super sexy… Le reste du temps il est trop occupé à être mignon pour mettre les gens en confiance. Trowa a une présence sexy. Le pied ça doit être d’être coincé dans un ascenseur avec lui. C’est le genre de mec qui donne envie d’être une damoiselle en détresse ! Y’a Milliardo aussi, mais lui il est sexy que silencieux. Dès qu’il ouvre la bouche, t’as tellement envie qu’il la ferme que t’en oublies qu’il est sexy. Le principe de la potiche…

Elle fit une pause, lécha un coup sa boule passion et pointa sa cuiller sur Heero.

— Toi, t’es le mieux dans tout ce qu’il y a de sexy. T’es sexy intouchable.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, elle élabora :

— Les autres, on peut toujours tenter sa chance avec eux, ça marche ou ça marche pas, ça a pas d’importance, le truc c’est qu’ils sont accessibles. Toi t’es un véritable fantasme en mouvement. Le genre dont tu sais qu’ils se réaliseront pas. Les gens osent même pas imaginer un seul instant avoir une chance, pouvoir seulement te toucher. Le type ice queen, tu vois ? On regarde de loin, on ose à peine en rêver la nuit. Ils se sentent pas assez… dignes de toi, pour utiliser un vocabulaire changuien.

Heero fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis finalement, haussa les épaules. L’idée de ne pas être sexy avait un peu froissé son ego ; il ne voyait pas pourquoi Duo serait sexy et pas lui. Maintenant qu’ils étaient de nouveau à égalité, il se sentait apaisé.

Il prit une bonne cuillerée de glace à la framboise sans remarquer que Mariemaia le fixait d’un air calculateur.

— Bien sûr, finit-elle par dire, l’air de ne pas y toucher, c’est aussi le meilleur moyen pour rester puceau toute ta vie.

Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais Mariemaia haussa seulement les épaules.

— Ça va être dur pour toi de mener une vie normale si tu repousses tout le monde comme ça…

C’était un coup bas, elle le savait, Heero le savait et savait qu’elle le savait.

— Tu vois, le truc, continua-t-elle pourtant, c’est que t’as une aura qui hurle clairement « Gardez vos distances ! ». Faudrait que t’apprennes à baisser le volume ! Ce serait dommage que tu n’aies jamais de relations personnelles. C’est un grand pas dans une vie ! Regarde, même Wu Fei a réussi à se trouver quelqu’un…

Là, c’était un coup doublement bas. Heero serra les poings, soucieux, et Mariemaia, un sourire de victoire caché derrière sa glace, ferra sa truite :

— Être sexy intouchable, c’est bien, mais y’a des manières plus pratiques d’être sexy.

Le brun la dévisagea sans rien dire, une pointe d’espoir dans les yeux que la plupart des gens n’auraient pas vue, mais Mariemaia était devenue douée pour déchiffrer Heero.

Elle grignota la langue de chat qui allait avec la glace et le regarda d’un œil critique.

— Je pourrais t’aider à modifier ta façon d’être sexy. Mmmmh… Avec un matériel comme le tien, ça serait facile. Mais faut que tu sois prêt à faire des efforts !

Heero eut un semblant d’hésitation, pesant le pour et le contre de la mission qui lui était proposée, puis d’une voix lente et un peu circonspecte, murmura :

— Je suis prêt.

La fillette sourit de toutes ses dents, une lueur dans les yeux.

— Heero, on va faire de toi un sexy irrésistible !

_Chambre de Heero, 19h12._

— Voilà, première partie du plan, achevée, déclara Mariemaia.

Heero regarda les différents objets étalés par terre. Du shampoing à la vanille, du gel douche à la vanille aussi (« C’est aphrodisiaque ! »), une eau de toilette (« T’en mets un tout petit peu, faut qu’on la sente que quand on est tout près ! »), deux jeans taille basse et diverses chemises et tee-shirts.

Il sentait que la mission allait lui coûter cher…

— Demain, on commence ton entraînement d’attitude, déclara Mariemaia.

— Je ne te ferai pas sécher les cours demain aussi, avertit Heero.

Mariemaia soupira. Malgré le fait qu’elle ait sauté un bon nombre de classes, elle s’ennuyait quand même en cours. Ses « camarades » étaient d’une immaturité… Elle aimait bien quand Heero arrivait de nulle part et la sortait du collège. Ça lui prenait de temps en temps, comme ça, sans qu’il y ait toujours une raison derrière. Et puis, la tête des filles de sa classe quand ce beau gosse venait la chercher…

— Dix-neuf heures à la maison, ça te va ? dit-elle enfin.

— Compris, marmonna Heero, peu convaincu. 

Il alla déposer Mariemaia chez elle. La fillette regarda la voiture du brun s’éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

C’était Lena, qui allait être contente…

_Mardi 26 septembre, AC 201, chambre de Mariemaia, 19h31._

Mariemaia brancha la caméra numérique à son ordinateur et fit signe à Heero de s’approcher avant de lancer le film. On y voyait le brun en train de faire le tour de la chambre.

— Tu vois comment tu marches ? C’est beaucoup trop efficace, t’es en train de faire le tour d’une chambre et pourtant on a l’impression que t’es en mission.

— Hn, fit Heero qui ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème.

— Personne va te sauter dessus de derrière mon armoire, tu sais ! T’es trop tendu, t’as l’air trop… militaire, je sais pas. Faut que t’essayes de te relâcher ! Je vais te graver ça pour que tu l’emportes comme l’exemple de ce qu’il ne faut pas faire, ok ? En attendant, remets-toi à marcher, et essaye de te relâcher un peu…

Heero s’exécuta sans grand enthousiasme, mais Mariemaia en avait pour deux.

— Relâche-toi un peu ! Allez ! encouragea-t-elle. Détends ton corps !

— Ce n’est pas une si bonne idée, fit Heero, découragé et se sentant ridicule à faire le tour de la chambre en marchant.

— Tu plaisantes ? C’est une idée géniale !

Après avoir placé la caméra de manière à filmer les efforts du brun, elle sauta de son lit et se plaça à côté de lui.

— Tu marches trop droit, je t’ai dit qu’il fallait que tu balances un peu les hanches. C’est pas une marche militaire ! Mais faut pas non plus que t’aies l’air de rouler des fesses. Allez, suis-moi. Et une, et deux, et une, et deux…

Une heure plus tard, Heero avait compris mais ne voyait pas en quoi ça le rendait plus sexy, et il avait encore tendance à reprendre son pas habituel.

— Faut que tu t’entraînes, déclara Mariemaia. Regarde bien les différents films, tu vas voir que y’a une évolution…

Deux nouveaux jours passèrent, sans que Heero ne voie de changement, et finalement, Mariemaia lui prêta toute une sélection de CD.

— Les Colonies se sont pas construites en un jour, tu sais ! Faut que t’apprennes à détendre ton corps, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Danse ! Tu écoutes les CD, tu choisis une chanson qui te plaît, et t’essayes de suivre le rythme, la mélodie ou la voix avec ton corps.

_Vendredi 29 septembre, AC 201, chambre de Heero, 18h12. _

Heero regarda la pile de CD que Mariemaia lui avait prêtés d’un air méfiant. Il ne connaissait aucun des noms. Avec précaution, il en choisit un dont la boîte ne le perturbait pas trop et le plaça dans son ordinateur avant de lancer la musique.

Comme Mariemaia le lui avait dit, il écouta un certain nombre de chansons pour en trouver une qui lui plaisait relativement.

Puis il se plaça au milieu de sa chambre et tenta de bouger. Mais il se sentait plus ridicule qu’autre chose et n’arrivait à rien.

Mais il fallait qu’il y arrive.

Il le _fallait_…

_23h34._

Duo rentra à l’appartement de bonne humeur, son rendez-vous s’était bien passé.

Il venait de rencontrer une petite brune avec de grands yeux bleus, mignonne comme tout et dont la conversation ne l’ennuyait pas trop. En fait pour être honnête elle ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Le bruit d’un rythme sourd le tira de ses pensées, et, surpris, il réalisa que ça venait de la chambre de Heero. Intrigué, Duo frappa à la porte sans avoir de réponse. Il entendait distinctement une musique très forte, qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Heero n’était pas du genre à écouter de la musique si fort, ce genre de musique rapide encore moins, et de la musique tout court de toute façon…

Duo entra avec précaution et se figea.

Heero Yuy, dit « Perfect Soldier » ou « les Yeux Revolver », surnommé « Ice Queen » par certains Prevs quand ils étaient sûrs qu’on ne les entendrait pas, Heero Yuy, donc, sautait sur son lit au rythme de la musique.

_Night of fire ! You better better stay you better better begin the prayer to play _

_Night of fire ! Come over over me…_

Duo resta un bon moment immobile, les yeux vides de toute expression intelligente, à regarder Heero rebondir sur son matelas avant de prendre une sage décision :

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Quoi qu’il se passe, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Duo, profondément perturbé, referma doucement la porte et rentra dans sa chambre tout en essayant de se convaincre de ne plus y penser.

_Samedi 30 septembre, AC 201, 14h12, devant un club de danse. _

— Je ne suis pas sûr… commença Heero avec appréhension.

— Moi si, répliqua Mariemaia. T’as besoin d’apprendre à bouger, on va t’apprendre à bouger ! Ça faisait un moment que j’avais envie d’apprendre à danser la salsa, de toute façon…

_Jeudi 05 octobre, AC 201, 10h04, QG des Preventers. _

— Tu sais, Maxwell, déclara Wu Fei d’un ton pensif en suivant Heero des yeux, il y a quelque chose de changé, chez Yuy…

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Duo, plein d’appréhension à l’idée que Heero se soit mis à sauter sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

— Je ne saurais pas dire exactement… Il a l’air plus détendu, quelque chose comme ça…

— Ah, fit Duo, soulagé. Eh bien, tant mieux, non ?

— Oui… Si on veut, acquiesça Wu Fei en rappelant à l’ordre les agents qui avaient été distraits par le fessier magnifiquement moulé du brun qui passait.

_Vendredi 06 octobre, AC 201, 20h26, file d’attente d’un cinéma. _

— N’aie pas l’air si crispé, fit Mariemaia.

— Pardon, murmura Heero en essayant de se détendre.

— Souris-lui, indiqua la fillette lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la caissière.

Heero avala sa salive et adressa un minuscule sourire à la jeune femme de l’autre côté de la vitre.

— Deux places pour _Châteaux de Sable_, s’il vous plaît, murmura-t-il presque.

La jeune femme, le visage rouge comme si elle avait trop chaud, le fixait, la bouche entrouverte.

— Deux places pour _Châteaux de Sable_, s’il vous plaît ! répéta Mariemaia plus fort.

La caissière se reprit à temps pour que la salive qui s’accumulait au coin de sa bouche ne se répande pas. Elle leur donna leurs tickets en bredouillant un « bonne séance » pathétique et suivit Heero des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse.

— Pardon, répéta Heero, embarrassé par le peu de sourire qu’il avait réussi à faire.

— Pourquoi ? C’était parfait ! s’exclama Mariemaia. Tu préfères des pop-corn sucrés ou salés ?

— Sucrés.

— Deux menus Solo sucrés avec deux Ice Tea, demanda la fillette au jeune homme derrière le comptoir qui regardait Heero avec des yeux de loup affamé.

— Mais je…

— Heero, on cherche pas à te construire un autre masque, juste à casser ton apparence indifférente et impassible ! Je te demande de réagir comme tu en as envie, comme tu le sens, pas de devenir Duo Maxwell ! Ton sourire était parfait, tu n'as pas besoin d’avoir les coins des lèvres tirés jusqu’aux oreilles ! Chacun sourit comme il le sent.

Heero, rassuré, adressa alors son petit sourire intimidé au jeune homme derrière le comptoir qui leur tendait leur menu. Celui-ci faillit tout lâcher, mais Mariemaia rattrapa les boissons de justesse.

— Évite, dans ces cas-là, dit-elle au brun.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du cinéma, Heero avait reçu trois numéros de téléphone appartenant à de parfaits inconnus et la caissière et le serveur l’attendaient à l’entrée. Mariemaia se débarrassa d’eux pour Heero, le brun essayant de les repousser sans son regard de tueur, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

— Il ne faut pas non plus te laisser faire, déclara-t-elle à Heero. Quand tu ne veux pas, tu peux les regarder aussi méchamment que tu veux s’ils insistent. Mais uniquement s’ils insistent, tu vois ?

— Hn, fit Heero, encore perturbé par tous ces gens qui se précipitaient sur lui.

— On va se contenter de se promener cette semaine, et vendredi prochain on retourne au ciné, fit-elle. Histoire de voir si tu te débrouilles mieux !

Mariemaia était extrêmement fière d’elle. Le mélange du pas de Heero et de celui qu’elle lui avait appris rendait trois fois mieux qu’elle l’avait espéré.

Au niveau de son expressivité, il y avait encore du travail à faire, quand Heero était trop perturbé, il retournait en mode soldat, mais le reste du temps, il arborait une expression de confusion et de timidité adorable.

— Il sera opérationnel avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, assura-t-elle à Relena au téléphone plus tard dans la soirée.

— _Si tôt ?_

— Oui, oui ! Une fois que j’en aurais fini avec lui, il faudra qu’il repousse ses prétendants à coups de parapluie ! Si Duo réagit pas avec ça…

— _Heero ne t’en parle pas ?_

— Non, pas vraiment, mais ce n’est pas grave ! Quand Duo veut quelque chose, de toute façon… C’est pas comme si Heero aura la possibilité de se rebeller !

— _Le tout ce serait que Duo commence à réagir… D’après Lucrezia, tout le monde s’est rendu compte du changement sauf lui ! Même Wu Fei a vu qu’il n’était plus tout à fait le même ! Et pourtant Duo et Heero vivent ensemble…_

— Sur ce point… Rappelle-toi, Lena, je fais ça pour Heero, moi, pas pour Duo. Si un type ou une fille bien est plus rapide que cet idiot, il est hors de question de se mettre entre eux. Mettre Heero et Duo ensemble, c’est votre travail... !

— _Je sais, ne t’en fais pas…Sally et Cathy vont faire en sorte que notre « atout » intervienne d’ici peu…_

Mariemaia pouvait presque voir le sourire diabolique sur les lèvres de l’ex-reine du monde. Pauvre Duo…

_Mardi 10 octobre, AC 201, QG des Preventers, 12h33_

— Chang, je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ici ? demanda Lady Une en fronçant les sourcils. Où sont nos agents ?

— À la cafétéria, répondit Wu Fei avec le plus grand calme.

— Tous en même temps ?

— Hn, hn. Yuy s’y est rendu, les autres ont suivi.

Lady Une haussa un sourcil mais Wu Fei lui rendit son regard sans ciller.

— Et Maxwell ? demanda-t-elle.

Wu Fei haussa les épaules, mais à ce moment, Duo entra dans la pièce, un sandwich dans une main et un dossier dans l’autre. Il cligna des yeux avec perplexité devant les locaux vides.

— Ben… Où est-ce qu’ils sont tous ?

_Vendredi 13 octobre, AC 201, appartement de Duo et Heero, 21h40._

Duo regarda sa montre et prit la télécommande pour zapper sans grand enthousiasme. Où est-ce que Heero pouvait bien être ?

Ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas passé une soirée tranquille tous les deux. Duo avait été assez occupé par une affaire pour les Prevs et Heero semblait disparaître tous les week-end, parfois même dans la semaine.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien trafiquer ? Duo avait un peu perdu le fil, depuis une ou deux semaines. Heero lui manquait.

Une heure s’écoula, puis deux et Duo se sentait de plus en plus irrité par l’absence de son ami. Depuis quand Heero se mettait à sortir le soir, d’ailleurs ?

Enfin, un peu avant minuit, la porte s’ouvrit doucement et Heero, dans un long manteau de cuir noir que Duo ne se rappelait pas avoir vu dans les affaires du brun, entra en silence, s’imaginant probablement que le châtain dormait.

Heero retira son manteau et les yeux de Duo s’élargirent un peu au spectacle qu’offrait son ami. Le jean sombre qu’il portait était au moins une taille trop petite, c’était complètement indécent, et le pull blanc crème lui collait au corps.

Quand est-ce que Heero avait appris à s’habiller comme ça ?!

— T’étais où ? demanda Duo d’un ton à la fois curieux et troublé.

Heero faillit sursauter et se retourna, un air coupable sur le visage.

— Dehors, répondit-il, inconscient des rougeurs qui lui coloraient joliment les pommettes.

Duo haussa les sourcils, intrigué par l’attitude embarrassé de son ami. C’était la première fois qu’il lui faisait le coup… Heero Yuy, rougir ?

Mmmh, ça lui allait bien… 

— Je vais me coucher, marmonna le brun en s’éloignant rapidement avec un mouvement de hanche que Duo n’avait jamais remarqué jusqu’à présent.

Il le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans sa chambre. Que s’était-il passé pendant ces quelques jours où ils ne s’étaient pas vus ? Qui avait remplacé son meilleur ami par… par… Argh !

Duo se dit qu’il était fatigué et entra dans sa chambre, mais il mit un bon moment avant de s’endormir.

Mardi 17 octobre, AC 201, QG des Preventers, 12h57

— Hem, fit Heero en regardant partout sauf vers Julian, un trait écarlate sur les joues.

— Samedi, si tu préfères ? encouragea le Preventer blond avec un sourire.

Le rouge aux joues de Heero se répandit encore un peu et le brun secoua la tête négativement, se sentant ridicule. Il crut que Julian allait insister et s’apprêtait à être plus ferme mais le blond se contenta de soupirer.

— Je m’en doutais, fit-il. Je m’y suis pris trop tard…

Il eut un sourire malicieux et déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Heero choqué.

— Maxwell a de la chance, déclara-t-il en sortant avec un clin d’œil.

Heero devint franchement écarlate et se cacha le visage dans les bras.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où il regrettait son pistolet et le simple geste de le pointer vers quiconque le perturbait un tant soit peu… Il fut un temps où oser ce que venait de faire Julian aurait été l'équivalent d'un aller simple pour la morgue.

La porte de son bureau s’ouvrit de nouveau et il leva la tête avec un regard meurtrier comme il n’en avait pas fait depuis longtemps et se retrouva face à Trowa.  
Le grand châtain esquissa un sourire amusé.

_13h26_

Duo remontait de la cafétéria avec son sandwich et celui de Heero lorsqu’il croisa Julian qui lui donna un coup de poing amical sur le bras.

— Bien joué, Maxwell ! lança-t-il.

— De quoi ? fit le châtain, confus.

— Pour Heero !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Julian leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je te parle de votre relation ! T’as grillé la place à tout le monde ! Et moi qui avais cru être rapide… Enfin, c’est vrai que vous vivez ensemble, ça doit aider ! Allez, bonne chance, va !

Duo le regarda s’éloigner d’un air perplexe.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Arrivé dans le bureau de Heero pour lui donner son sandwich, il eut la surprise de voir Trowa, en train de parler au brun.

— Trowa ! s’écria Duo joyeusement. Ça fait un bail, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

— Je suis là en mission, déclara le grand châtain avec son calme habituel. Je dois voir Sally.

Duo donna son sandwich à Heero qui le remercia d’un adorable petit sourire. Duo le lui rendit, gardant les yeux posés sur lui d’un air distrait.

— Je vais y aller, fit Trowa d’un ton étrangement amusé.

Duo se secoua.

— Je t’accompagne, dit-il. J’ai un truc à donner à Sally.

Les deux châtains sortirent du bureau de Heero et Trowa se tourna vers Duo :

— Félicitations, déclara-t-il.

— Pour quoi ? demanda Duo, se disant que c’était vraiment la journée.

— Pour Heero et toi. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Duo s’arrêta net ; de la part des filles il pouvait comprendre, mais _Trowa_ ?

— Je ne suis pas avec Heero, répondit-il avec lassitude.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et prit un air pensif.

— Ce n’est pas toi, alors… ?

— C’est pas moi quoi ? demanda Duo avec une pointe d’exaspération.

— Tu n’as pas vu ? Curieux… Il y a quelque chose de différent chez Heero. Je parierais qu’il sort avec quelqu'un.

— QUOI ?!

Duo, pâle et furieux, attrapa le bras de son ami et l’arrêta.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?! C’est impossible ! Heero n’est pas du genre à… à…

— À trouver quelqu’un ? compléta Trowa en haussant un sourcil. Duo, tu ne t’attends quand même pas à ce que Heero reste éternellement célibataire ?

— Heero ne… n’a…

_Heero n’a besoin de personne d’autre que MOI !!!_ hurla intérieurement Duo, se choquant lui-même.

Trowa regarda l’autre garçon patiemment, mais celui-ci était plongé dans des abîmes de réflexion et de panique. Avec un sourire intérieur, il prit un air rêveur :

— Tu n’es pas avec Heero, alors… Mmh, tant mieux. Je me demande quand sera ma prochaine mission avec lui… ?

Et Trowa s’éloigna, laissant Duo le suivre des yeux d’un air horrifié.

_13h55_

— Il marche ? demanda Sally.

— Il court, répliqua Trowa, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. C’est presque encore plus facile qu’avec Wu Fei…

_Appartement de Duo et Heero, 21h03_

— Heero ?

Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux de la vaisselle et tourna la tête vers son ami. Duo était assis sur la table de la cuisine depuis que Heero avait commencé à laver les assiettes. Duo avait été bizarre tout le repas, il ne tenait pas en place, entamait une conversation puis changeait de sujet…

Et là, ça faisait un peu moins de dix minutes que le châtain le fixait des yeux sans rien dire. Heero était soulagé que Duo interrompe sa contemplation, son regard le rendait tellement nerveux qu'il en avait des papillons dans le ventre.

— Heero, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Trowa ? demanda enfin Duo d'une traite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea à son tour Heero, intrigué par la question.

— … Laisse tomber. … Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux, non ?

Encore un changement de conversation. Qu'est-ce que Duo avait, en ce moment ? Il était vraiment bizarre !

— Je sais même plus ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie ! continua le châtain d'un ton enjoué. Raconte un peu, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces derniers temps ?

Heero garda le silence un instant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire qu'il avait passé son temps à apprendre comment être sexy.

— Rien de spécial, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. J'ai beaucoup vu Mariemaia. C'est tout.

— Et comment va la petite ?

— Bien.

— C'est elle qui t'a prêté tous ces CD ? demanda soudain Duo.

Heero sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se battit avec lui-même pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur son expression.

— Oui, répondit-il sans élaborer.

— Tu me feras écouter ce qui te plaît ?

— Si tu veux…

Duo garda le silence un instant.  
— Et sinon, rien d'autre ? Pas de nouvelle connaissance ? Pas de petit(e) ami(e) en vue ?

Là, Heero faillit sursauter. Duo avait pris son air faussement moqueur des questions dont il voulait absolument la réponse.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça l'agaça.

— Non, répondit-il d'un ton plat avant de retourner à ses verres.

Duo garda un silence pensif avant d'ajouter d'un ton hésitant :

— Je te demandais ça parce que… T'as changé, Hee-chan. Je sais pas exactement comment, mais t'as changé…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heero sans se retourner, mais anxieux de savoir.

Les papillons faisaient de nouveau la fête dans son ventre.

— Je sais pas, je te dis. T'as l'air moins… fermé. C'est peut-être de passer du temps avec la petite.

Après une pause, il ajouta avec un sourire dans la voix qui faillit faire mourir les papillons de suractivité :

— Ça te va bien d'être comme ça.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais une satisfaction et une joie incompréhensibles l'envahirent et il laissa un petit sourire lui éclairer le visage, de toute façon il était de dos, Duo ne verrait pas.

— On se fait un ciné, ce soir ? J'ai envie de bouger !

Le film que Duo avait choisi était glauque au possible, mais ne réussit pas à chasser la bonne humeur de Heero.

Duo avait remarqué qu'il avait changé, et il lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien.

_Jeudi 19 octobre, AC 201, 14h05, London Sunny Hotel_

Bon. Heero avait changé.

Ok.

C'était pas tant qu'il avait vraiment changé, c'était juste que… quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait que d'un coup, Heero souriait un peu plus souvent, qu'il sentait la vanille, et que la moitié des Preventers lui couraient après. Et encore la moitié, Duo était sévère.

Il fallait dire aussi que Heero s'habillait de manière complètement indécente ! Même quand il était en uniforme de Preventer il avait l'air indécent ! À un tel point que même Duo ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur les courbes du fessier de son ami ! Non mais franchement.

Et puis cette nouvelle manie de sourire ! Autrefois lui faire étirer un tant soit peu les lèvres était un exploit en soi, que Duo était l'un des seuls à réussir et le meilleur dans sa catégorie, et maintenant, il souriait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

À n'importe qui. 

On lui tendait un rapport ? Hop ! Sourire ! On lui disait bonjour ? Hop ! Sourire ! On lui adressait la parole ? Hop ! Sourire !

Et après on s'étonnait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir dans la rue sans se faire suivre. Il fallait qu'il arrête, après les gens s'imaginaient des choses. Heero aurait des problèmes à ce rythme. Même Trowa avait l'air d'un prédateur en le regardant ! Franchement, il pouvait quand même se retenir, c'était Heero !

Et puis Heero n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement envers lui, il pouvait se faire rouler, exploiter, blesser, molester ! Tous ces gens qui tournaient autour de lui, c'était dangereux !

Et puis il s'était mis à sortir le soir. Qui savait où il allait ? A priori, il était beaucoup avec Mariemaia, mais on ne savait jamais. Pas que Heero lui mentirait, bien sûr, ils étaient bien trop proches pour ça mais…

Enfin voilà, quoi.

— Tu es un ami plein d'attentions, Duo, commenta Quatre, impassible.

— N'est-ce pas, hein ? fit Duo. Si je veille pas sur lui qui va le faire ?

— Tu as tout à fait raison, acquiesça sérieusement Quatre. Tu devrais être plus prudent, d'ailleurs.

— Je me demandais si je ferais pas mieux de le sortir, moi, le soir, plutôt que de le laisser traîner je sais pas où avec je sais pas qui ?

— Excellente idée.

Duo, satisfait, s'étira et regarda sa montre.

— Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il. Ma pause est finie !

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire.

— N'hésite pas à revenir me voir ! lança-t-il. Tiens-moi au courant…

— Pas de soucis, Quat ! A plus !

Duo sortit de la chambre d'hôtel où Quatre était installé pour les deux semaines qui suivraient, venu à Londres pour affaires.

Quatre resta immobile quelques secondes, la chambre plongée dans un silence de mort.

— Oh, Allah, murmura-t-il.

Puis il explosa de rire avec une telle violence qu'il en tomba du fauteuil et décida de rester par terre plutôt que de se relever. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Trowa en sortit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Quatre était plié en deux par terre et le châtain attendit patiemment que son ami se soit remis de sa crise de fou rire.

— Oh Allah… Trowa, ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Quatre entre deux rires. Il… je n'ai jamais… mais ce n'est pas possible d'être si…

— Duo ! Je n'y crois pas ! Duo, être si… !

Quatre se calma enfin, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— J'ai eu un mal fou à garder mon calme, dit-il. Heureusement qu'il est parti vite, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à être sérieux comme ça… Mais comment est-ce possible d'être si aveugle ?

Trowa s'assit à côté de son ami, haussant les épaules.

— Duo est particulièrement bouché.

— Et Heero ?

— C'est différent, je crois qu'il ne se pose pas de question.

— À ton avis, encore combien de temps avant que Duo ne finisse par voir la réalité en face ?

— Oh, encore quelques jours à jouer le Grand Méchant Loup qui veut croquer Heero l'Innocent Petit Mouton et ça devrait aller. Duo est très réceptif à ce genre de jeu…

_Dimanche 22 octobre, AC 201, 18h49, chez Duo et Heero._

Duo était assis dans un canapé devant la télévision, zappant d'un air morne. Heero était encore absent. Il était parti tôt ce matin, avec juste un mot disant qu'il ne serait pas là. Duo avait été déçu. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer la journée avec lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allés se promener ensemble. Ils auraient pu sortir de Londres, aller pique-niquer, juste tous les deux… 

Il allait être bientôt dix-neuf heures.

Mais où est-ce qu'il était ? … Avec qui ?

Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie assis sur ce canapé à attendre Heero…

Une demi-heure encore se déroula avant que le brun ne rentre. Heero avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, les joues curieusement rouges, et l'air de très bonne humeur. Duo sentit sa morosité se changer en mauvaise humeur.

— T'étais où ? demanda-t-il, lui-même surpris par le ton brusque qu'il avait utilisé.

Heero sursauta presque et le regarda. Duo n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur… Est-ce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée ? Mais alors ça devait être une très, très mauvaise journée pour que le châtain le fasse ressentir comme ça !

— Au parc d'attractions, répondit Heero. Avec Trowa et…

— Avec TROWA ?

Heero dévisagea Duo, cette fois vraiment stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

— Trowa t'as emmené au parc d'attractions ?

— Oui, avec…

Mais vu le regard de Duo, il préféra se taire. Le châtain avait l'air d'être sur le point de détruire une base d'OZ. Heero prit l'attitude la moins menaçante possible. Il n'avait _pas_ envie de gérer Shinigami ce soir, et ce dernier était capable de leur casser l'appartement. 

— Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, presque doux.

Duo prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, ce fut d'une voix enjouée, presque trop.

Heero faillit froncer les sourcils ; après Shinigami, le Joker ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ça faisait des mois, plus d’un an, qu'il n'avait pas vu Duo se mettre dans des états pareils… En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble.  
— C'est cool, déclara Duo. Mais tu sais, tu peux me le dire plus clairement si Trowa et toi vous sortez ensemble ! Y'a pas de problème, je suis vraiment content pour vous !

— Mais Duo, fit Heero d'une voix cette fois clairement déconcertée. Je ne sors pas avec Trowa…

— Allons, allons, Hee-chan, continua le châtain d'une voix légère mais les yeux presque violets, c'est pas la peine de le cacher ! Si Trowa t'invite au parc d'attractions, c'est bien pour une raison, non ?

— Mariemaia, dit Heero.

Duo s'immobilisa.

— Huh ?

— Lady Une a demandé à Trowa de servir de garde du corps à Mariemaia qui allait au parc d'attractions avec une amie. Mariemaia a voulu que je vienne aussi.

— … Tu… T'as passé la journée à faire du baby-sitting ?

— Oui.

— C'est la gamine qui a insisté pour que tu viennes ?  
— Oui.

— Mais… pourquoi ?

— Pour que je m'amuse.  
— Et tu t'es amusé ?

— Oui.

— Avec Trowa ?

— Mariemaia m'a tenu la main presque toute la journée, Duo.

— … Tu ne sors pas avec Trowa, alors ?

— Non, Duo.

— Et tu ne vas pas sortir avec Trowa ?

— Non, Duo.

Au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire, le Joker disparaissait du visage de son ami, Shinigami de ses yeux, laissant place à un Duo qui avait l'air de se sentir extrêmement stupide. 

— Ah, fit-il.

Bon, pensa Heero. Maintenant il était peut-être temps de demander des explications, parce que franchement, Duo donnait presque l'impression d'être ja…

Oh.

Heero dévisagea Duo d'un air soupçonneux. L'attitude du châtain ressemblait furieusement à celle d'un petit ami jaloux.

Les papillons refirent leur apparition. Mais… Duo était jaloux de qui ? Trowa ou Heero ? Une boule d'angoisse vint remplacer les papillons. Il fallait qu'il le sache…

Duo était incapable de faire un geste ou de dire quoique ce soit.

_Ok, Maxwell. Là, t'as été magnifique. Vous êtes pas mariés, que je sache !_

Je ne suis pas jaloux.

_Non, bien sûr que non…_

Je m'inquiète juste pour Heero.

_Mais oui… Trowa est un vrai grand danger, n'est-ce pas ? _

Ta gueule.

Duo soupira et allait demander pardon à Heero pour son attitude, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le brun s'était rapproché un peu trop près et le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

— Tu as passé une mauvaise journée, Duo ? demanda Heero.

— Plus ou moins, répondit le châtain, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami et incapable de s'en détourner.

Heero était si proche que Duo pouvait sentir son eau de toilette, mélangée à un peu de transpiration, et le châtain se dit qu'il aimait. Un peu trop.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je prépare le dîner ?

Duo avala sa salive et acquiesça, tout pour que Heero s'éloigne un peu parce que sinon il ne répondait plus de rien.

— Repose-toi, dit encore Heero avec un petit sourire.

Duo sentit ses connexions neuronales agiter un drapeau blanc et déclarer forfait.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Heero, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le brun fit de nouveau son petit sourire et Duo allait se pencher pour capturer les lèvres qui étaient si près des siennes mais au même instant Heero s'écarta et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre, de sa démarche subtilement et inconsciemment aguicheuse.

Duo resta immobile, sous le choc.

_J'ai failli embrasser Heero. God, c'est pas possible, je suis juste fatigué… C'est ça, je suis fatigué, et ça fait trop longtemps que je suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un, et ces derniers temps Heero est trop sexy pour son bien. Voilà, c'est tout. C'est tout. Je suis pas attiré par Heero. Non. _

Caché derrière la porte de sa chambre, Heero sourit franchement, d'un air que Duo aurait trouvé inquiétant.

« Mission acceptée. »

_Lundi 23 octobre, AC 201, 18h40, sur le chemin de la maison de Lady Une._

— Duo me trouve sexy, déclara Heero.

Mariemaia tourna la tête vers le brun, l'air franchement surpris.

— Il te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

— Non. Mais il m'a regardé comme si j'étais sexy.

_J'en connais qui vont être contentes_, pensa Mariemaia avec un sourire intérieur.

— Et… ? fit-elle, attendant que Heero développe.

— Je crois que j'aime ça.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence. Etre sexy ?

— Non, que Duo me trouve sexy.

_Là, on va quelque part._

Heero avait l'air pensif, voire un peu troublé.

— Duo seulement ? interrogea encore Mariemaia.

Heero acquiesça.

— Oui, les autres c'est juste embarrassant et agaçant.

— Donc, Duo te trouve sexy et ça te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Mariemaia.

Après quelques conversations, Heero serait probablement prêt. Mais il ne fallait pas presser les choses, que Heero se bloque…

Mais le brun eut un étrange sourire.  
— Je crois, dit-il, je crois que je vais lui courir après jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape.

Mariemaia s'arrêta, une expression à la fois horrifiée et ravie sur le visage.

_Mon Dieu, les filles, on a créé un monstre !_

Elle espérait juste que Heero était conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

_Mardi 24 octobre, AC 201, 07h03, cuisine de Duo et Heero. _

— Heero, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Duo, les doigts pleins de confiture de groseille qu'il ramassait sur une tartine.

— Il y en avait trop, dit-il en désignant le morceau de pain recouvert de la matière sucrée avant de se fourrer les doigts dans la bouche et de les lécher consciencieusement.

Duo se sauva et Heero sourit avant de continuer sa tâche.

_Mercredi 25 octobre, AC 201, 21h40, appartement de Duo et Heero._

Duo referma la porte de l'appartement avec lassitude et accrocha son manteau. La journée avait vraiment été longue, avec des résultats d'enquêtes de partout, de fausses alertes à la bombe qui l'avaient envoyé dans toute la ville…

Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et aller se coucher. Manger un peu, aussi mais l'idée de se préparer quoi que ce soit le fatiguait d'avance.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe d'allumée dans un coin, et dessus, un mot de Heero.

_Repas froid sur la table de la cuisine. Micro-ondes : 3min. Bonne nuit._

Duo sourit d'un air distrait. Ça arrivait, parfois, quand Duo rentrait tard, que Heero s'autorise à cuisiner et lui fasse quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé, le brun avait décrété que Duo cuisinait mieux que lui.

Duo ne faisait pas la cuisine mieux en soit, il avait juste plus de patience, il aimait bien ça. Heero par contre avait tendance à faire au plus court et à ne manger que de l'instantané.

Ce soir-là, ça faisait particulièrement plaisir à Duo de savoir que Heero avait pris le temps de lui faire quelque chose. Il regretta que le brun soit déjà couché. Il aurait bien aimé le voir avant de dormir…

Secouant la tête, Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine, gardant le mot en poche.

_Jeudi 26 octobre, AC 201, QG des Preventers, 15h18._

— Dans ce dossier-là, déclara Heero, la main sur celle de Duo, elle-même sur la souris de l'ordinateur.

Le brun était penché en avant, derrière la chaise de Duo. Et Duo se concentrait sur tout sauf le dossier.

— Pour les détails, il faudra voir Brown, fit Heero.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mets comme Eau de Cologne ? lâcha enfin Duo, à bout.

Heero se tourna vers lui d'un air confus, se rapprochant encore plus du châtain.

— Eau de Cologne ? répéta-t-il.

Duo hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur l'écran de manière presque obsessionnelle.

— Mais Duo, je n'ai pas mis d'Eau de Cologne ce matin.

Duo faillit fermer les yeux et pousser un gémissement.

— Comment ça se fait que ce soit Brown qui ait le reste ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

Et Heero lui éclaira la situation tout en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Duo pensa qu'il ne finirait jamais la journée sain d'esprit.

_Vendredi 27 octobre, appartement de Duo et Heero, 20h34. _

— Tu vas avoir froid, prévint Duo, la gorge serrée, en voyant arriver Heero dans un simple débardeur et caleçon.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui. Duo se retint de soupirer et lança le film.

_21h05._

Duo sursauta à peine lorsque le corps de Heero se rapprocha du sien.

— Je t'avais dit que tu aurais froid, dit-il et le brun lui lança un regard à moitié vexé.

_Ne fais pas ça, Maxwell… _pensa Duo tout en changeant de position.

Il aurait pu dire à Heero d'aller chercher une couverture. Il aurait dû. Mais il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras.

— Viens là, murmura-t-il presque.

Heero n'hésita pas et glissa contre lui et dans son étreinte. Il n'y eut pas de mot échangé, chacun se concentrant de nouveau sur le film. Ou du moins faisant semblant.

Heero attendait que Duo se décide à faire un geste, Duo se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas en faire, parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Heero.

Absolument pas.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

Lorsque le brun s'endormit, peu avant la fin du film, Duo s'autorisa à poser la tête contre celle de son ami avec un soupir.

Heureusement que ce week-end, Duo le passait auprès des Sweepers. Deux jours en tête à tête avec Heero… Duo n'y aurait pas survécu.

_Lundi 30 octobre, AC 201, salle de bains, 07h33. _

— En r'tard, en r'taaaard, en r'tard !

Duo jura intérieurement, se demandant vraiment pourquoi son réveil s'obstinait à ne pas le lever à temps, précisément les jours où Heero n'avait pas à travailler !

Et impossible de trouver cette fichue cravate, il avait encore dû l'oublier près du lavabo.

Stressé, Duo ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en grand et se figea.

Heero sortait juste de la douche, sa serviette à la main, nu et encore mouillé, quelques gouttes d’eau perlant au bout de ses cils et les cheveux trempés lui tombant adorablement sur le visage.

Duo, le souffle coupé, ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Heero avait sursauté, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à l'entrée du châtain, et lorsque le regard de Duo croisa le sien, le brun faillit avoir un mouvement de recul face au désir pur et presque violent qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son ami.

Un instant, Heero eut l'impression que Duo allait lui sauter dessus.

Mais le châtain eut l'air de se reprendre, attrapa sa cravate sur la chaise, marmonna une excuse et sortit précipitamment. 

Heero dut se retenir au lavabo. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, ou presque. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Peut-être qu'avant il aurait pu maintenir un semblant de dignité, mais ce n'était plus le cas ; cette faiblesse dans les jambes et à la fois cette envie de courir après Duo, ce presque mal de ventre et son cœur battant trop vite, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre.

_Lui courir après jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape._

La fin de la course n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

_Jeudi 02 novembre, AC 201, QG des Preventers, 14h07. _

Duo ne savait pas exactement s'il devait être fier de lui ou pas. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'incident, depuis celui de la salle de bains.

Duo s'était fait un point d'honneur à éviter Heero un maximum quand ils risquaient d'être seuls, sans être sûr que c'était la meilleure démarche à suivre. C’était impossible que le brun n'ait pas compris, vu la manière dont Duo l'avait dévisagé. D'un autre côté, Heero n'avait pas donné l'impression d'un malaise entre eux ni quoi que ce soit, mais avec lui on ne savait jamais… Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait rien remarqué du tout !

En parlant de Heero, celui-ci venait de se lever, des dossiers à la main.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Duo.

— Photocopies, répondit le brun en désignant les dossiers.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Duo. Faut que je bouge ou je vais m'empailler !

Heero esquissa un petit sourire, Duo détourna vite les yeux et se leva pour suivre le brun en se forçant à garder le regard bien droit.

Ils arrivèrent au local de la photocopieuse et Heero ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea, ouvrit la bouche, lâcha ses dossiers et recula précipitamment, et Duo ne put que le recevoir dans ses bras lorsqu'il se cogna contre lui.

— Heero ? interrogea-t-il, sans réussir à empêcher son étreinte de se refermer.

— Hum, fit Heero complètement écarlate.

Duo leva la tête. Dans la petite salle sombre se trouvaient Wu Fei et Quatre, le second assis à califourchon sur le premier, et tous deux dans un état de nudité avancé. La couleur du visage de Wu Fei avait une intéressante similarité avec celle des joues de Heero.

Duo s'étrangla.

— C'est déjà pris, les informa Quatre poliment. Mais je crois que le placard à balais est vide. Refermez la porte en sortant, merci et bonne chance.

Heero tendit le bras et tira la porte pour la fermer. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, Heero toujours contre Duo.

— Ce fut… surprenant, commenta le châtain, tentant d'ignorer cette envie de faire débarrasser le plancher à Quatre et Wu Fei et de s'installer à leur place avec Heero.

— Hum, fit encore Heero.

— Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? On essaye le placard à balais ? demanda Duo en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

— Laissez tomber, fit la voix d'un Preventer qui venait de surgir à côté d'eux, apparemment avec l'intention de faire des photocopies aussi. Jones et McKinton viennent de s'y installer. Mais je crois qu'Une vient de quitter son bureau pour une ou deux heures.

— Oh God, marmonna Duo en se cachant inconsciemment le visage dans les mèches de Heero.

Le brun était secoué d'un étrange tremblement.

— Hee-chan ? Ça va ? demanda Duo, inquiet.

Mais lorsqu'il le regarda, il constata que oui : Heero était secoué d'une crise de fou rire, silencieux, mais un fou rire quand même.

C'était la première fois que Duo voyait ça.

— Bon Dieu, murmura le Preventer, Heero Yuy qui se marre !

Duo le foudroya du regard et le Preventer déguerpit sans demander son reste, mais avec une histoire intéressante à raconter.

Duo n'y croyait pas, c'était le genre de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, un rire, un vrai rire heureux venant de Heero. Silencieux, soit. Mais un rire, bordel ! D'un coup, là, Duo aimait le monde entier.

— Wu… Wu Fei ne s'en remettra… jamais… réussit enfin à articuler Heero, les yeux pétillants.

— On lui en donnera pas l'occasion ! acquiesça Duo.

Ils se regardèrent avec une telle complicité que le châtain se sentit mieux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave, cette histoire de salle de bains, et puis ce n'était pas si grave s'il était attiré par Heero.

Cette fois, il ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque le brun lui fit un petit sourire, ni lorsqu'il se baissa pour ramasser ses dossiers par terre.

Duo soupira.

— Bon, ça va, les filles. Vous avez gagné, marmonna-t-il.

Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué auquel Duo répondit par un sourire.

— Hee-chan, tu peux me couvrir cet après-m' ? Je dois m'occuper d'un truc urgent…

Heero le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, mais Duo ne baissa pas les yeux et le brun haussa les épaules.

— Pas mon problème si tu te fais chopper, fit-il.

— T'inquiète pas pour moi ! lança Duo en partant vite.

Il avait quand même quelques questions, et il savait où trouver les réponses.

Heero le suivit des yeux, secoua la tête, et retourna vers leur bureau.

_15h45, St Peter School. _

Mariemaia écoutait avec désintérêt la professeur de littérature lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez !

À sa grande surprise, la silhouette de Duo apparut à la porte, en uniforme de Preventer et avec un grand sourire.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mademoiselle, dit-il, charmeur. Je viens vous enlever Miss Barton !

On disait rarement non à un uniforme de Preventer, mais à un uniforme de Preventer avec le sourire de Duo, c'était impossible.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme au tableau, des rougeurs ravies aux joues. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

— Non, non, répondit Duo, toujours souriant.

Il fixa Mariemaia d'un air qui la mit mal à l'aise.

— Juste quelques questions à poser.

_Gloups_, pensa Mariemaia.

Ça allait barder… Elle réunit ses affaires et suivit le châtain jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle grimpa dedans avec un sentiment mitigé, anxieuse à cause du silence de Duo. Celui-ci ne disait pas un mot, et la seule fois où la fillette tenta d'engager la conversation, le regard de Duo la fit taire.

Ils sortirent de Londres.

_Il va me tuer et cacher mon corps quelque part dans la campagne_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais vingt minutes après leur sortie de Londres, Duo entra dans un petit village, se gara sur la place de l'église et l'emmena dans un salon de thé.

Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson chaude et une pâtisserie, et enfin Duo la regarda.

— Raconte-moi tout et je te promets que ça ne fera pas trop mal.

— Relena peut faire plus peur que toi quand elle veut, répliqua Mariemaia avec une once d'inconscience.

— On verra ça quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais, son petit groupe d'allumées est derrière tout ça.

— Les infos coûtent cher, rétorqua Mariemaia.

— Et elles coûteront aussi cher une fois que Heero saura que tu étais de mèche avec Relena et son groupe pour ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Là, Mariemaia pâlit. Elle ne voulait pas que Heero lui en veuille, pas Heero…

— C'est lui qui est venu me voir, protesta-t-elle faiblement. J'aurais rien fait s'il me l'avait pas demandé !

— Ah, donc, il y avait bien quelque chose ! Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Comprenant qu'elle s'était trahie, Mariemaia lâcha un soupir de découragement.

Son chocolat chaud arriva avec sa tarte aux fraises, et elle attendit que le serveur ait disparu avant de dire d'une petite voix :

— Tu ne diras rien à Heero, hein ?

Duo mordit dans sa part de brownie et but une gorgée de café.

— Ça, ça va dépendre de la qualité des infos, répondit-il.

Mariemaia mangea une fraise pour se donner du courage et entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait.

_Chambre de Heero, 18h33._

Heero venait seulement de rentrer du QG. Lady Une avait constaté la fuite de Duo et Heero s'était retrouvé avec son travail à faire. Autant dire que le brun n'était pas d'excellente humeur, ni de bonne disposition envers le châtain.

Ce dernier avait intérêt à faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel au dîner pour se faire pardonner. Heero grommela encore un peu pour la forme, posa ses affaires sur son bureau et entreprit de retirer son uniforme. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Heero venait juste d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

Il se retourna pour voir Duo entrer. Heero allait exprimer son mécontentement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du châtain.

Heero frissonna et attendit que Duo s'empare de lui.

_20h54._

— J'ai faim, marmonna Heero.

Duo enfouit un peu plus le visage dans les cheveux de son amant.

— Tu m'obligerais pas à aller faire la cuisine maintenant, si ?

— Tu m'as laissé seul avec _ton_ travail.

— Mais je me suis rattrapé, non ? murmura Duo en embrassant l'épaule bronzée de Heero.

— Humph.

— On pourrait commander quelque chose par téléphone…

— C'est toi qui te déplaces. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Heureusement pour lui, le sourire d'autosatisfaction de Duo resta inaperçu de son petit ami.

_22h15. _

Duo soupira de contentement, raclant le fond de sa glace vanille/caramel. C'était vrai que ça faisait du bien… Il posa le pot vide sur la table de nuit et se rallongea auprès de Heero qui vint se blottir contre lui.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les jambes entremêlées.

— Ça me tue de savoir qu'elles avaient raison, grogna Duo.

— Hn ?

— Relena, Hilde et les autres. Je vais pas supporter leurs sourires satisfaits…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à voir là-dedans ? demanda Heero d'un ton un peu endormi.

Duo décida charitablement de ne pas raconter à son amant comment ils s'étaient faits avoir. Plus tard, peut-être, d'ici dix ans, quand ils seraient mariés, avec trois gosses adoptés.

— Juste qu'elle vont nous dire qu'elles savaient depuis le début, et patati et patata…

— Je ne me ferai pas de piercing au téton, prévint Heero.

Duo haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas le rapport, mais décida de ne pas le contrarier… ou presque. L'idée était intéressante.

— Dommage, ça t'irait bien.

Heero gronda vaguement et Duo l'embrassa longuement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

— Dors bien, mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

Heero répondit par un grognement incompréhensible. Duo sourit, éteignit la lumière et se coucha, le plus près de Heero qu'il était possible.

_Vendredi 03 novembre, 15h45, sur le chat du site _Warriors and Lovers.

_PinkPrincess écrit_ : Je viens d'avoir le rapport de Maïa, c'est gagné !

_DarkSpy écrit_ : YATTA ! XD J'ai toujours, toujours dit à 02 que ça finirait comme ça ! Il va pas s'en remettre d'avoir craqué ! Faut prévenir tout le monde ! 

_PinkPrincess écrit_ : On s'en occupera ce soir ! Il faut qu'on organise quelque chose !

_WarriorGirl écrit_ : Tu parles ! Une réussite pareille, ça mérite célébration…

_Nine écrit_ : Lady Une va les avoir malades plus souvent que d'habitude… 

_DarkSpy écrit_ : ¤ricane¤

_WarriorGirl écrit_ : On va s'ennuyer, maintenant…

_DarkSpy écrit_ : c'est vrai…

_PinkPrincess_ écrit : … Dis Cathy…

_Neko écrit_ : ?

_PinkPrincess écrit_ : T'es *sûre* que ton frère est hétéro ?

(fin)


End file.
